nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Tricked!
|season=2 |number=50 |image=Tricked! Title.png |airdate=October 13, 2017 |production=224 |writer=Kevin Sullivan Whitney Wetta Sammie Crowley |director=Chris Savino |guests= |prev=Not a Loud |next=The Crying Dame }} "Tricked!" (originally titled "Trick or Treachery") is the 50th episode of The Loud House, and also the series' first Halloween episode. Summary It is Halloween in Royal Woods, and the Loud siblings, under the guidance of Lucy, are busy setting up her haunted corn maze. After Lucy thanks her siblings for their help, Lincoln receives a call on his walkie-talkie from Clyde and goes out to meet up with him. Lincoln explains to the viewers that he and Clyde have successfully figured out the best place in Royal Woods to trick-or-treat - Huntington Manor, an upper-class neighborhood where the people give out full-sized candy bars instead of the small "fun size" ones. As the boys try to think of a plan to get into Huntington Manor, they see two young British residents named Alistair and Nigel, who look almost exactly like them, leaving to go on vacation, thus giving the boys an idea. Just then, they bump into Hawk and Hank (the bullies from "The Loudest Yard"), who demand to know where they can get the best candy. Lincoln and Clyde promptly lie to the bullies, saying that they should trick-or-treat on Franklin Avenue, and also check out the corn maze that Lincoln and his sisters have been working on. That evening, Lincoln's younger sisters are ready to go trick-or-treating, accompanied by Lynn Sr., who is terrified by all the ghastly imagery of the holiday. Lana and Lola are scheming to get as much candy as they can by wearing three costumes at once, while Lisa has dressed up as a kangaroo, with Lily as a joey. Lincoln and Clyde, on the other hand, have disguised themselves as Alistair and Nigel. They tell Lincoln's sisters that they're dressed as Ace Savvy and One-Eyed Jack going undercover, and that they're going to go around Franklin Avenue counter-clockwise. Meanwhile, Lincoln's older sisters, along with Rita, have also suited up and take their spots in Lucy's corn maze. After avoiding another encounter with Hank and Hawk (who are wearing creepy baby-face masks), Lincoln and Clyde head to Huntington Manor, successfully tricking Wyatt, the guard at the front gate. Once inside the upper-class neighborhood, the boys promptly switch to their Ace Savvy and One-Eyed Jack costumes and successfully gather a plentiful haul of full-sized candy. However, after leaving Huntington, the boys realize they'll need a safe place to store the candy, since Lincoln's sisters would likely go after it, and Clyde's dads would likely lock it up and only let them have three ounces a week. Therefore, they decide to bury it underground. When the boys return to Franklin Avenue, however, they are shocked to find that the place is now covered in toilet paper and broken pumpkin pieces, and Lincoln's sisters are taking down their corn maze. When Lincoln asks why, his younger sisters tell him that no one came to the corn maze because "two big stinkers" vandalized the whole neighborhood and also stole everyone's candy. Figuring out that Hank and Hawk are the "two big stinkers" the sisters are referring to, Lincoln and Clyde realize they made a terrible mistake in tricking the bullies into coming to Franklin Avenue and decide to set things right. Following a trail of candy wrappers that the bullies left behind, the boys manage to find Hank and Hawk's treehouse and hear them falling asleep after gorging on their stolen candy. Lincoln and Clyde sneak up into the big kids' treehouse and try to sneak the candy bag out, but this wakes up Hank and Hawk, who promptly beat them up and then leave them in a garbage bin. After climbing out of the garbage bin, Lincoln then recalls that Hank and Hawk are grossed out at the sight of blood, something he noticed when Clyde got a nosebleed during their earlier encounter, and gets a new idea, calling Lucy on the phone. Disguising themselves as Alistair and Nigel again, the boys go back to Hank and Hawk's treehouse, carrying bags filled with leaves. They then loudly say that their bags are full of milk chocolate candy. This gets the bullies to chase them all the way to Lincoln's house, where they trick the two into entering the Louds' haunted corn maze. Inside, Luna performs a spooky song as all the other sisters proceed to terrify Hank and Hawk, which culminates in Lucy dumping a bucket of fake blood on them and making them flee in terror, vowing to never return. This catches the attention of all the other trick-or-treaters in Franklin Avenue, who now all want to go through the haunted corn maze themselves. And to make up for the lost candy, Lincoln and Clyde also willingly decide to give out their full-sized candies to the trick-or-treaters, even though they themselves ultimately end up with just one "fun-sized" bar. Notes * Hank and Hawk's masks are based on that of Dollface from the 2008 horror film The Strangers. External links * * * Category:Halloween productions